Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connecting part, an optical processing apparatus, a method for fabricating an optical connecting part, and a method for fabricating a guide member product for a guide member part of the optical connecting part. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-197788 filed on Oct. 5, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
JP Patent Publication Laid Open No. 61-010043, referred to as “Patent Document 1,” disclose glass, and JP Patent Publication Laid Open No. 01-200308, referred to as “Patent Document 2,” discloses a structure for an optical connector utilizing a guide pin and a grooves for the guide pins.